All About OkiKagu : The Drabble
by charisinme
Summary: When The Shinsengumis, Shogun, Soyo, and The Yorozuya went to Cabaret Club/ Okikagu collection. Chapter 2: King's Game
1. French Fries

**Hello guys. This is my first fanfiction in English. I decided to start drabble series. The setting will be different for each chapter. It can be AU or canon.**

 **Hope you all like it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: AU themed, SHORT**

 **Rated T just to be safe**

* * *

 **French Fries**

.

Sougo looked at Kagura with a horror face. He couldn't believe that this China Girl could eat something like that.

Kagura raised one of her eyebrow, "What? Don't tell me you are falling love with me, _aru_."

He didn't respond it and still looked at Kagura with a horror face.

How he could end up together with his neighbor/rival like this? Well, as the rival, they always challenged each other and yesterday Kagura challenged Sougo if he could eat ten boxes of sukonbu, Kagura's favorite snack, or not. It was ended up Sougo could not finish it. He only managed to eat 7 boxes of it before he threw it up (Sougo protested something like it was not even edible and how could people eat trash like that). And as the one who lose, he would treat Kagura meal on McDonald.

He had predicted that Kagura would buy enormous quantity of meals. Well, of course. He didn't even surprised about it and Sougo already prepared his poor wallet for it (though he still couldn't believe he used all of his allowance for this month just to treat her and, hell, now he broke af).

The thing that surprised him was the thing that Kagura ate.

At first, she ate her cheeseburger and slurp her cola and everything was normal until he saw Kagura dip the french fries in the ice cream. So f*cking **ice cream**.

And, as if it wasn't enough. She also wrapped the fries with sukonbu, and dip it again on the ice cream.

Sougo shivered. That was just so _wrong_.

"Hei, China Girl. How could you do that to the food?! Stop dip the fries in the ice cream! It's just disgusting!" protested Sougo. He couldn't content it anymore. It was a criminal action and he should stop it.

"What's your problem, _Kusogaki_?! It's me who eat it, _aru_. Not you!" said Kagura, still ate her fries, licked her fingers, and added, "for your information, this is so damn good, you know. You must try it."

Kagura licked her finger again. Sougo made a face like he would throw up at any moment.

Sougo shook his head. Okay, Kagura is not only a monstrous eater, she also has such a weird sense of taste. Sougo should know it long time ago when he knew that sukonbu is her favorite snack, noted Sougo in his mind and shivered again when he saw Kagura ate her disgusting food again.

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **I got the idea because my friends and family always look at me with wtf face when I dip my fries on ice cream. Hey, it's tasty, you know. :(**

 **Anyway, mind to review?**


	2. King's Game

**Thank you for anyone who read and review this fanfic. I love you, guys :*****

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **Gintama (c) Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: this is not drabble anymore but ficlet *cry***

 **Rated T just to be safe  
**

 **Read and Review, please *wink***

* * *

 **King's Game**

"Come on! Just hurry pick the stick and decide who will be the King!" shouted Kondo.

As Kagura saw, most of the men in here were already drunk. She could see how Gin-chan laughed like he was crazy and Gorilla began to strip his uniform. Thanks to Mayora, he stopped him and muttered something like how he could behave like that in front of Shogun and the Princess.

They all were on cabaret club with Shogun and Soyo. It was because Soyo curious how cabaret club looked like since Kagura always talked about it when they were playing together. As a good big brother-though he a bit spoiled his little sister too much, because what kind of big brother who would ask his underling to take his underage little sister to a cabaret club?-he, Soyo, and the Shinsengumi went to cabaret club. Because Soyo didn't want to be awkward because she was the youngest, she asked Kagura to came along. Of course Kagura agreed it since it was the place where Otae work (Yeah, the one who chose the place was Gorilla). So, in their table there were Shogun, Soyo, Kondo, Hijikata, Sougo, Yorozuya's Trio, and 3 cabaret girls.

After drank some alcohols (of course the Princess and Kagura only drank juice) they chose to play King's Game together and as the old geezers gotten drunk, the game started to heat up.

Kondo put the chopstick on the glass so they couldn't see which one the chopstick with the King's mark. So they picked one stick and see who was the King.

They could hear Soyo exclaimed happily, "Oh, it seems now I am the King! Or should I say I'm the Queen?" Then she put her index fingers in her chin, thinking. "Hmm, how about number 3 kiss number 8?" said Soyo.

Kagura looked at her chopstick. Oh, shit. 3. It's her number.

She looked at his surrounding, wondered who was the one that she should kiss.

 _God, please. Not Gorilla. Not Gorilla. Not Gorilla. I don't want to kiss a Gorilla, damn it._

"Ah, number 8 is Sougo's number," said Hijikata. Kagura's face was getting paled.

 _Okay, I take my words back,_ aru _. I'm okay kissing Gorilla. It's better. Oh, anyone but that sadist!_

But it was too late. Even though she prayed to every God that exist in this world the said sadist already moved his head up and gave her the evilest smile that she'd ever seen.

"I'm waiting for your kiss, China Girl~" said him with a sickly sweet tone that managed to make her shivered. She almost thought that Sougo had been possessed by Kamui because of his smile and tone reminded her to her _baka-aniki_.

Gintoki could feel a dangerous beast was targeting his step daughter's chastity and yelled, "WHAT?! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?! POLICE! WHERE ARE THE POLICE?! THERE IS SOMEONE WHO WANT TAKE MY DAUGHTER'S CHASTI-"

With a loud thud sound, Gintoki kissed the floor.

"Gintoki-san, please be quiet. You're disturbing other costumers. And the Shinsengumi are the police so it's okay," said Soyo with a sweet smile in her face. Well, not that sweet if you saw the champagne bottle in her right hand that she used to hit the natural perm head of Gintoki. "Oh, come on, Kagura-chan! Hurry kiss Okita-san!"

She glanced to the Queen of the game gave her look please-don't-make-me-do-this but the said Queen just shook her head and gave Kagura her thumb.

Kagura growled and shifted herself to Sougo and looked at him reluctantly. Sougo kept his smile, waiting for Kagura to kiss him. She could smell a faint smell of alcohol. Is he drunk? But Kagura just shrugged it off. She just wanted this game end quickly. Thus, Kagura began to shifted herself even closer and her lips touched Sougo's cheek and before she released it immediately.

"That it is, _aru_! Now, pick the new King!" said Kagura with a face as red as tomato.

"No, China. That is not a kiss. This is a kiss."

Before Kagura could respond it, Sougo had grabbed Kagura's arm and planted his lips on Kagura's lips. Kagura's blue crystal was widened because of surprised attack from Sougo. It felt soft, hot, and she could taste the alcohol from Sadist's lips. Yet, it was surprisingly… _sweet_.

It went for a moment before Sougo release Kagura. Sougo could see Kagura's face became even redder. He smirked, liking the view before him.

"W, W, WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU PERVERT POLICE?!"

"SOUICHIROU-KUN! HOW DARE YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER'S CHASTITY AWAY! I WILL KILL YOU!"

And rest of the night, Shinsengumi members were busy to calm down Kagura and Gintoki's rage before these two could take away their First Division Captain's life.

And the said Captain? Oh, he went back to Shinsengumi HQ after saying thanks to the princess for arranging all of this.

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **Anyway, should I just change the title to "All About Okikagu: The Ficlet"? I want to cry. :(  
**


End file.
